Because I love you
by Haruko-sensei
Summary: Ryota si presenta a casa di Mitsui mal concio, causa rissa... [mitmiya 4ever]


Because I love you  
  
Un ragazzo, si trovava ad attraversare le strade buie, ad ora tarda. Non si curava affatto della gente che avrebbe potuto vederlo in quello stato, pietoso. Avrebbero potuto portarlo in ospedale, ma a lui non gli fregava neppure. Camminava rasente al muro, con il braccio che sorreggeva a mala pena tutto il resto del suo giovane corpo. Si fermò davanti ad un cancello di una casa, stette a fissare per un bel po' la targhetta sul campanello. 'Mitsui' c'era scritto, forse si stava chiedendo perchè fosse capitato a casa sua, ma senza starci molto su, premette sul campanello, lasciò che suonasse a lungo, e si appoggiò al muro, con gli occhi socchiusi. La porta si aprì e ne uscì un ragazzo dai capelli scuri, era scocciato, certo, era tardi, ma appena riconobbe la creatura appoggiata al muro di casa sua, che conosceva benissimo, assunse un'espressione preoccupata. -Miyagi che cavolo ti è successo?- lo prese per le spelle, e lo scosse gentilmente... -Miya, si può sapere chi diavolo ti ha conciato così?- aspettò qualche secondo prima che i suoi occhi si spalancassero, entrambi pesti. -Ry... Ry...- non riuscì a completare il nome che le parole gli morirono in gola quando avvertì un forte bruciore alle labbra. Mitsui abbassò lo sguardo sul suo corpo, ma non appena vide di come lo avevano pestato, soffocò un gemito e senza pensarci due volte lo alzò di peso e lo portò in casa. Lo posò gentilmente sul divano, e salì le scale in cerca di una cassetta del pronto soccorso. Appena fu di nuovo al piano di sotto, scorse Miyagi disteso sul pavimento, si stava agitando molto, gli si avvicinò con attenzione e lo mise a sedere. Prese la sua mano e gli distese il braccio, lo tastò leggermente per sentire se ci fosse qualcosa di rotto, ma non trovò niente, così prese un batuffolo di cotone bagnato d'alcool e lo passo sulla ferita sul suo braccio, dove si potevano vedere anche dei lividi. Finito uno passò all'altro braccio, che non era ridotto meglio dell'altro, non trovò neppure lì fratture o robe e simili, e cominciò a pulirgli il sangue dal polso. Si alzò un attimo in piedi per guardarlo meglio, e lì potè vedere, la maglietta strappata sul petto, tagliato in profondità, i pantaloni sbottonati, e strappati sulla gamba sinistra, dove si notava un'altra ferita sullo stinco, alzò lentamente lo sguardo sul suo viso, era sconvolto, sullo zigomo e il mento si erano formati due lividi, una scia rossa che partiva dal naso e si soffermava sul suo labbro superiore, dove anche lì si poteva scorgere un taglio, leggero, mentre su quello inferiore, un bel taglio, ed era anche gonfio, anche sulla sua tempia si poteva vedere un graffio, molto profondo, gli occhi entrambi pesti, e poi, vide tutti i capelli arruffati e imperlati di sudore. "Non volevano solo picchiarlo" Si inginocchiò di nuovo su di lui e gli medicò anche lo stinco, quando arrivò al petto fece molto delicatamente, per paura di farli male, mentre passava lentamente il cotone sulla ferita, guardò la sua bocca, contratta dal dolore, ma d'altra parte, doveva disinfettarlo per forza. Poi, allungò il cotone sulle sue labbra e le pulì. Non appena ebbe finito, lo mise seduto sul divano, e lui si mise a sedere su una sedia, davanti a lui. -Allora? Chi ti ha conciato così?- il ragazzo più piccolo tremò al ricordo della rissa di poco prima -Ryu... quello con cui... sei venuto in palestra tempo fa...- Mitsui usò tutte le sue energie per calmarsi e fargli un'altra domanda -Perchè sei venuto da me invece che da qualcun altro?- -Non lo so...- Mitsui pensò mentelmente che avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo quando il piccoletto si fosse calmato, non gli sembrava nelle condizioni. -Me ne sono accorto quando ho letto il campanello che era casa tua, non so perchè sono venuto qui...- Mitsui non si aspettò che avrebbe risposto, è sempre stato un ragazzo riservato Miyagi. Tornò a guardare il suo corpo per un istante e ritornò alla realtà... -Devo darti dei vestiti, non pare il caso di lasciarti in quelli che hai addosso!- In effetti erano strappati e sporchi di sangue i suoi. -Non ti offendere se ti staranno grandi però!- sogghignò alla vista della faccia imbronciata di Miyagi, era sempre stato il suo punto debole la sua altezza. Gli portò velocemente dei vestiti, quando Miyagi gli si spogliò davanti gli si mozzò il respiro in gola, e il più presto possibile si voltò da un'altra parte, si soffermo a pensare, come sarebbe stato baciarlo? Magari nel letto che lo reclamava... BASTA! Non doveva pensare a questi pensieri osceni, piuttosto doveva sapere perchè lo avevano menato stavolta, e perchè aveva i pantaloni sganciati, sarebbe stata una domanda dura la seconda, sicuramente Miyagi si sarebbe offeso, ma doveva saperlo, in quel momento si sentiva lui il responsabile delle sue condizioni. Non si era nemmeno accorto che il ragazzino si era alzato in piedi, con l'intenzione di andare chissà dove, cercò di camminare, ma appena appoggiò il piede in terra, andò giù, se non ci fosse stato Mitsui starebbe già abbracciando il pavimento, così se lo mise in spalla -Dove volevi andare, scusa?- -A letto, sono stanco morto!- -No problem- si diresse nella sua camera e lo mise sul letto, salì anche lui, erano occhi negli occhi. -Perchè ce l'aveva con te Ryu?- -...- Dal silenzio capì che non lo sapeva neppure Miyagi il motivo, così passò all'altra domanda... -Te li ha sbottonati lui i pantaloni o c'è un altro motivo?- Miyagi lo fissò per un po', ma appena si sentì bruciare gli occhi, si fiondò sul petto di Mitsui, e lì pianse tutto quello che si teneva dentro, per sfogarsi, per convincersi che non gli avevano fatto niente. -Si... È sta..to lui! Mi vole..va.. *sniff* stu..pr..ar..e- lo disse tra i singhiozzi, in modo quasi impercettibile, ma che Mitsui afferrò al volo, promettendosi di spaccare la faccia a Ryu appena l'avrebbe visto. Non si aspettava proprio di vederlo mai piangere, era un ragazzo forte o forse non voleva dimostrare che fosse il contrario. -Miya? Ma...- -Ho provato a scappare, ma mi ha raggiunto subito e ha cominciato e menarmi, appena se n'è andato, sono corso qui...- Mentre lo spaventato Miyagi parlava, Mitsui, avvicinava sempre di più le sue labbra a quelle del ragazzino di fronte a sè, per tutta risposta l'altro fermò la frase e dischiuse le labbra, con fare sensuale, poco a poco, le due bocche divennero una sola, le labbra di Mitsui si muovevano su quelle di Miyagi, e anche lui prese il ritmo, il senpai, catturò la lingua di Miyagi con la sua, l'accarezzava, incantato dal sapore dolce che essa gli sapeva dare. Si staccarono per riprendere fiato... -M..Miya?- -Nh?- -Ti ha fatto molto male?- -Si...- Mitsui, sfilò la maglietta che aveva addosso Miyagi e la buttò da qualche parte nella stanza, iniziò a leccargli il petto, a torturargli i capezzoli già induriti, e con una mano cercava l'elastico dei pantaloncini del ragazzo, appena lo trovò, con un movimento brusco glieli sfilò, smise per un attimo di leccarlo, e gli tolse anche i boxer, ai suoi occhi si rivelava il membro eretto di Miyagi, con una voglia irrefrenabile lo prese in bocca, esplorando tutta la lunghezza, i gemiti di approvazione e godimento del kohai lo eccitavano tantissimo. Con le mani, scese lungo le natiche e cercò la sua apertura, la trovò, e con due dita spinse al suo interno, Miyagi cacciò un urlo per il dolore, dopo non molto venne, espellendo tutto il liquido. Mitsui, leccò tutto il dolce sapore della sostanza, negli occhi di Miyagi, girovagavano pensieri su pensieri, al ricordo di quello che il senpai gli aveva fatto, arrossì, Mitsui se ne accorse subito -Perchè sei arrossito?- -Ehm... no nien...- non riuscì a finire di parlare, che si trovò le labbra di Mitsui premute sulle sue, con passione. Ad un tratto Miyagi interruppe il bacio, ed iniziò a spogliare Mitsui, passò direttamente alla seconda parte, prese il membro in bocca e lo succhiò avidamente, facendo attenzione a non commettere errori. Le mani di Mitsui si posarono sul capo del ragazzino, e con dolcezza gli scompigliò i capelli, quando il piccolo aumentò la velocità, il senpai venne, cogliendo impreparato Miyagi, che quasi rischiò di soffocare. Improvvisamente, il comportamento di Mitsui cambiò, prese Miyagi per le spalle e lo voltò sbattendolo sul letto. -M...Mitchan!- lui non rispose, soltanto accadde veloce, si spinse completamente in lui, il ragazzino si mise ad urlare, non aveva mai provato un dolore così forte, le urla di Miyagi riportarono alla realtà l'altro ragazzo che si fermò e si accorse solo in quel momento che cosa aveva conbinato... il kohai tremava, e piangeva... non voleva vederlo piangere, e poi... stavolta era lui la causa, ma più di tutto si sentì in colpa quando Miyagi aprì finalmente bocca. -PENSAVO CHE QUALCOSA... T'IMPORTASSE DI ME! INVECE... TI SEI APPROFITTATO DI ME, MI HAI FATTO MALE...- -Miya, mi dispiace troppo, non so cosa mi sia preso, io non volevo farti soffrire... credimi, non volevo! IO TI AMO!- -E... E ALLORA... RICOMINCIA PIù DOLCEMENTE...- disse in un soffio ascigandosi le lacrime che ancora scendevano dal suo viso. Mitsui lo baciò, e mentre lo baciava, lo penetrò delicatamente, ma anche stavolta Miyagi soffrì, ma il bacio che si stavano scambiando, lo convinse a trattenersi dall'urlare, anche se le lacrime ricominciarono a scendere copiose dai suoi occhi verde smeraldo. Dopo che ebbero finito, si fermarono entrambi a riprendere fiato, ansimanti erano l'uno accanto all'altro, mano nella mano... -Senti, Miya... vado a farmi una doccia, faccio veloce ok?- lo baciò sulla guancia, ma prima di alzarsi... -NO!- -Che?- -Chiamami Ryota, ok Hisashi?- Gli sorrise e gli rispose -OK RYOTA!- Nella doccia Mitsui ripensò alla notte trascorsa col suo kohai, un' ombra di tristezza, velò per un momento gli occhi del ragazzo, quando ripensò al momento in cui l'aveva penetrato con violenza. Uscì dal bagno, e davanti a sè, vide Ryota, addormentato profondamente, non riuscì a resistergli a lungo, e delicatamente, si mise sul letto con lui, e l'abbracciò. Mitsui, inebriato dal profumo del ragazzino, si addormentò. 


End file.
